


Us Who Linger Here

by MissJeeves



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, sexual surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJeeves/pseuds/MissJeeves
Summary: Frank is not David's sex muppet.Except he kind of is.





	Us Who Linger Here

**Author's Note:**

> Set circa S1X08

First, David puts his pillow on the floor next to Frank’s bed. It’s not much, but if Frank does smack him and push him off, it’ll cushion the landing if not the shove. He’s thought about it forever now and thinks that’s worst-case scenario. Frank could hurt him worse, but he’s not likely to.

Then, David shrugs off his t-shirt and steps out of his pajama pants. He leaves his clothes puddled next to the pillow, additional padding.

Naked, he climbs into Frank’s bed.

Frank slept through him moving around and undressing. Their quarters are cramped and David knows Frank has slotted him into some safe category that doesn’t warrant waking up for.

David’s weight on his bed, though, is not in that category.

Frank stirs, with a “Hey, what?” and an aborted grab for a weapon. But he quickly realizes it’s David and doesn’t do anything else. Anything worse.

David had kind of expected the tossing to the floor to have already happened at this point. Its absence makes him bolder.  He moves closer to Frank and in the same motion put his hand on Frank’s bare chest.

The touch makes Frank flinch just a bit, but not out of fear. Maybe just out of not being touched – _gently_ – in a while.

“What the fuck, Lieberman?” Frank says, sleepily, and in the next second grabs for David’s arm with his iron grip.

David lets him, but doesn’t remove his hand. He shifts closer, until his knees are almost on top of Frank.

“I’ve thought about it some more,” David says, carefully deliberate. “And I think you should fuck my wife.”

“Oh, holy shit.” The grip on his wrist tightens past the point of pain, but David doesn’t pull away. “Are you drunk again?”

“No.”

Frank’s other hand finds David’s shoulder and pulls him closer, towards Frank’s face. David catalogues this to mean he’s released the weapon he reached for. He lets himself be drawn down, keeping still as Frank sniffs his breath.

“I brushed my teeth,” David says. “To be polite.”

Before that, he had a couple generous shots. But those were for bravery, and he’s never been more clearheaded.

Frank pushes him back upright. But not off the bed. And David think it’s worth noting that Frank’s still lying flat, still relaxed under the hand on his chest.

“And you’re naked,” Frank says, like he’s just noticed he’s touching skin with both hands.

“Yeah,” David confirms.

With his free hand, he digs under Frank’s pile of secondhand sheets. Belatedly, Frank realizes what he’s doing and instantly traps that hand, too. It’s stuck to his hip, fingertips under the band of his boxers.

But he still doesn’t fling David off. And he could. Could probably put him through the shitty wall, too.

“What the fuck, David?” Frank says.

“Well that’s what I was thinking,” David tells him. It’s hard to talk with both hands held down, and he gently wiggles the hand on Frank’s hip, trying to tug it free. Frank lets him, oddly enough. David rests it on Frank’s bare abs and doesn’t move.

Frank’s looking at him with incredulity.

“Hey, you’re the one that took my clothes off on the day we met,” David reminds him.

“Yeah, and this is a good way to get zip-tied to a chair again,” Frank warns him. “Get the fuck off me and go back to your own bed before -.”

“I miss sex,” David interrupts. “And I miss Sarah. And I know she does, too.”

“Do you think Sarah’s here?” Frank asks, re-grabbing the hand he released, and guiding it back to where David was going in the first place. He feels Frank’s bulge beneath the sheets but on top of his boxers, warm and firming under his touch. “You think that’s Sarah?” Frank prompts, insultingly.

David ignores him. He fully expects Frank to be a total bastard about this.

“And I know you do, too.” He continues. “And at least I know you won’t hurt her or diddle the kids or –“

“Might hurt you, though,” Frank says.

But he put David’s hand on his dick, and hasn’t removed it.

“Yeah, well,” David says. “I don’t think so.”

He gently lifts his hand off Frank’s chest, raising it until Frank uncurls his fingers from around his wrist.

“Sex isn’t just this,” he says, wrapping his other fingers around Frank’s cloth covered dick. “It’s up here.” He flicks his forehead with his free hand. “And I think we can both have what we want this way.”

“Yeah, huh, Freud?” Frank mutters.

But he doesn’t say anything else, so David flips the sheets and pulls down Frank’s boxers so he can put his mouth on Frank’s dick to avert a stupid argument before it starts.

And Frank doesn’t argue. He might not want David, but he wants a blowjob. Shortly, his hands are tangled in David’s hair, one exploring the junction of his neck and shoulder. He spreads his legs and lifts his hips to get his underwear out of the way, all without comment.

And he still hasn’t hurt David. He’s strong enough to do it accidentally and impulsive enough to do it on purpose. It had crossed David’s mind that’d Frank might like it that way. Enjoy making him gag, or pulling his hair, or even choking him out.  

But Frank seems to like it gentle, well-meaning, and sloppy, though David doesn’t think it’s his oral sex skills that have Frank fully hard and leaking sour precum down his throat. Just neglect and desperation.

Frank’s hips spasm and he hits the back of David’s throat for a second. But then he is shoving David away, pulling out of his mouth and sitting up in bed.

David’s mouth is empty, his lips stretched and tired. He’s not sure what happens now.

“You can come,” he offers, and starts leaning back down towards Frank’s erection.

“Oh, thanks for your permission,” Frank mutters, pushing him back again. He presses on his own cock with the heel of his hand.

He stares at David, eyes raking up and down. It’s dark, so hopefully he really can’t see much of the lanky, geeky male body in bed with him.

“So, we’re doing this?” Frank says, after a second.

“Be with whoever you want,” David tells him, and touches his own forehead again.

“Thanks, I get it,” Frank snaps. He sits up more fully, and reaches out until he’s grabbed David around the collar bones with both hands. His grip is so hard, David’s going to have bruises. It’s painful enough that he wants to duck away, but David resists the urge. He stays relaxed and pliable, knowing it’s the best way to keep Frank calm.

“I know you spooks like to think of yourselves as puppet masters,” Frank says. “But I’m not your damn sex muppet.”

“What?”

“You want me to fuck your wife? Fine. You want me to fuck you up the ass? Fine. We’re doing it my way.”

And then his mouth crushes again David’s, and David’s being kissed by the Punisher. That’s the only way to describe it.

Eventually, Frank lets him up to breathe. And sits on the bed smirking like an asshole while David desperately inhales.

“Mar, uh, Marionette,” David says, when he can.

“What?” Frank asks, annoyed David can still think.

“Marionettes have strings,” David says. He makes a jerking off motion with his hand that’s also passable for string-pulling. “Puppets have hands up their butts. Is that what you want?”       

Franks snorts, then openly laughs. David thought he was going to get a smack for that, and he might have deserved it.

“I dunno, man, I think that’s what you want,” Frank says, making a fist. “Maybe if you ask nicely.”

David doesn’t actually want Frank’s fist up his ass. He’d anticipated that one way this might go was Frank trying to intimidate him. Moreso than usual. But the deliberateness actually undermines it.

“I thought we were doing this,” David says, to distract him. “C’mon.”

David shifts on the bed, staying on his knees but turning so he’s facing away from Frank. He stretches out on his elbows, arching his back like they do in porn.

A second later, he feels Frank’s calloused hand on the small of his back.

“You got some stuff?” Frank asks, hesitantly. “I’m gonna rip you up.”

“I’m ready,” David corrects.

He slicked and stretched before. It wasn’t worth the injury if Frank wasn’t willing to wait, and he’d wanted to minimize interruptions. Because he _is_ a damn sex puppetmaster.

Frank makes a doubtful noise and investigates by sharply jamming two fingers inside, stopping at the first knuckle.

“Huh,” he says, with what sounds like surprise.

David grunts, and then they both kind of freeze in place. Frank fingers him, more gently, for a few minutes more. David can’t see his face, but the touch feels curious and careful. Frank’s digits are large and intrusive, but he also knows what he’s doing.

“There’s condoms,” David says, abruptly. He points at the packet he dropped on the bed at some point.

“What if I don’t feel like using condoms?” Frank says more than asks, tone menacing, as he curls his fingers against David’s prostate.

David looks over his shoulder to find Frank’s already picked up the condom with his other hand.

“Stop telling you what to do,” he says, and Frank nods in confirmation.

Frank’s fingers slip out of David’s ass as he applies the condom. They don’t return, and when David looks again, Frank is reclined on the bed, dick sheathed in latex.

“C’mere,” Frank orders. “Face me.”

“Not like this?” David asks, staying on his knees. He wants Frank to envision someone else. If he can see David’s face and decidedly male genitals, this might not work.

Frank doesn’t ask again. Instead, he physically grabs David and maneuvers him until he’s facing the other way and positioned over Frank’s cock.

David cooperates until he’s released.

“You really want to see my dick?” he warns.

“I know you’re proud of that thing,” Frank retorts, “but I don’t care.”

Frank is trying to intimidate him. And control him. This way, David has to see Frank’s face. He also has to do most of the work, and gravity is going to make the penetration deeper no matter what.

David will just have to deal.

“Your call,” he says, pretending like he doesn’t know exactly what Frank’s doing. “Let’s go.”

“So romantic,” Frank mutters. “Do it yourself.”

David sinks on to Frank’s cock. He’s avoided making any reference to its size, but once inside it feels monstrously huge, hard, and hot. Frank abruptly grabs his hips to control his descent, but it’s immediately as deep as possible.

He doesn’t have to fake anything. David thought he might. Mostly because sex with Frank Castle in his imagination was a somewhat terrifying thing. In reality, it’s about a profound, pleasurable burn deep inside, propelled by incredible strength and control. It’s impossibly intense, and Frank’s hands move to guide him up and down.

David wasn’t counting on it, but Frank helps him get off. One of those warm, calloused hands reaches between their bodies and moves expertly in time with the thrusts inside him. David loses his own rhythm as he spills and Frank takes over completely, slamming him down until a final, shuddering motion sends Frank over the edge, too.

Once Frank’s fingers unclench from David’s hips, David carefully lifts up and away. He flops next to Frank on the narrow bed, close enough that their shoulders are touching but with enough distance to deny cuddling.

Frank is still breathing heavily, and his eyes are shut. He’d said nothing during sex, called no one’s name. But his face is flushed with pleasure and his entire body is limp with relaxation.

“Hey,” David starts to say.

Frank doesn’t open his eyes. One handed, he reaches out and shoves David off the bed. He lands without any grace on his pillow, and the pile of clothes.

“Shut the fuck up,” Frank says, from the bed.

~

Frank left bruises all over David’s body. His skin is pale and Frank is, uh, memorialized. There’s hand prints on his arms and hips, and bite marks on his neck and chest that he doesn’t even remember getting. The marks are visible under his bathrobe of choice, but they both don’t mention it.

When David sits gingerly at his computer, Frank glances over from behind his coffee cup.

“You okay?” he asks, coolly.

David nods. He’s vaguely sore and exhausted, but he doesn’t mind the evidence of human touch on his skin and more.

“You ask me that after sex, but not after you were beating me tied to a chair,” he says.

Frank scowls at him. “That wasn’t a beating. I can show you a beating.”

And that’s all they say.

Until a few days later, when the cameras tell them that Sarah is alone in the house for an afternoon. The kids elsewhere, assuredly, for several hours.

Frank doesn’t need persuading. He’s accepted their deal in the deep, inflexible way he catalogues his life.

He does need reassurance. “You gonna flip out on me when I get back?”

David shrugs. “No.” Even if he did, he’s no threat to Frank. They both know that.

“You come at me with your moose cock this time,” Frank says, “See what happens.”

And that’s so flirty and bizarre, David can’t even come up with a proper reaction before Frank departs on his mission to sleep with David’s wife.

Frank is a good soldier. And Sarah is just as lonely and touch-starved as David has been.

It’s hard to hear their conversation on the cameras, too distant from the microphones even though Frank is conscientiously keeping them both in full, clear view. David doesn’t catch the words, but Frank does the same forehead touch motion David made and it has a visible effect on Sarah.

Grunt not spook, but Frank is knowingly or not doing some excellent mimicry. And David almost thinks it’s too much. That Sarah will see her dead husband’s body language and be in pain, rather than seek refuge in Frank.

That is probably his ego talking, because that’s not what happens. Sarah agrees to Frank’s proposition, and the next thing he knows, David is watching them have sex on the living room floor.

It’s wild and rough, like it was with David and Frank. He doesn’t feel rage or jealousy. Frank is with Maria, he hopes, and Sarah is with him in the only way she can be. David pushes down his pajama bottoms and takes his cock in hand to join them.

 

  ~The End~

 


End file.
